Frankie Foster (episode)/Transcript
The following is the transcript for the fifteenth episode of The Geo Team, Frankie Foster. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with Foster's Home) Text: Written by GEO G. Text: Storyboard by LUCAS HURFORD Text: Directed by TERRY WARD (Fades to black) (Fades to the outside of the Geo Team House) (Cuts to the Geo Team watching The Rescuers on VHS) Madame Medusa (on the TV): Snoops, you don't have a way with children. You must gain their confidence... make them like you. Snoops (on the TV): Yeah? How do you do that? Madame Medusa (on the TV): You FORCE them to like you, idiot! Green Bob: I don't like Madame Medusa. (eats popcorn) She's the meanest person, like Gree Guy, don't you think, Geo Guy? Geo Guy: Yeah, me too. (Bloo stops the VHS and takes the VHS out of the VHS player) The Geo Team: (sad) Awww! Cartman: (angry) We were getting to the good part! Bloo: Sorry, but I've got something to say. I am going to see a friend of mine, Frankie Foster, tomorrow. Geo Guy: Who is she? Bloo: Frankie Foster is my friend that lives outside of Geo County. She lives at her grandmother's mansion known as "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends", a shelter for imaginary friends children have ever imagined. Does anyone want to come with me? Green Bob: If only we get to go to other places in her city, other than her grandmother's mansion. Bloo: We will go to other places! Green Bob: (excited) Yes! (Bloo leaves the room) (A robotic fly appears in front of Green Bob) Green Bob: Let's get rid of that fly! Geo Guy: Where i-- (notices the fly) Oh. (Geo Guy gets his fly swatter and splats the fly) Green Bob: It had metal parts. Geo Guy: It's a robotic fly. Act 2 (Cuts to the Gree Team secretly hiding in a motel room) Gree Guy: It's a great thing that we got the spy-bot screen to spy on th-- (Static sound is heard) Gree Guy: (turns around; angry) Darn it! (The spy-bot screen shows static video) Memy9909: They must have destroyed the spy-bot. Pingux2012: (curious) Did I just hear Bloo talking about going to see a friend of his? Bryan Guy: (angry) Of course, you did. Pingux2012: (sad) Why do you hate me? (Bryan Guy blows raspberries at him) Gree Guy: (sneering) The Geo Team will be in for a big surprise when I plan this very next evil scheme. (Fades to the next day outside of the Geo Team House when the Geo Team have their suitcases and are ready to go to Foster's Home) Liz Conner: (excited) Good luck, George. Geo Guy: Thank you! (Liz Conner goes to the Conners' house) Bloo: (neutral) Guys... (shouting excitedly) WE'RE GOING TO MEET FRANKIE FOSTER! Cartman: Yeah, we already knew that. Bloo: Well, Green Bob, did you ask your parents so you could go? Green Bob: Yes! Bloo: Now, we're really going to meet Frankie Foster! (Clocks wipe to the Geo Team in the Geo Car; the Geo Car drives away) (Cuts to the inside of the Geo Car) Homer: Hmmm... I should put on the radio. (Homer puts on the radio; the radio station plays the song "Celebration" by Kool and the Gang) Homer: What a coincidence! I was thinking about that. (singing) Celebrate good times! Come on! Coraline: (neutral) Stop your mediocre singing. The last time you sang in the Geo Car was terrible. (They arrived outside the airport) Dave: Ah, I remember going to this airport, having to deal with Memy9909. Homer: Well, guys, let's get out of this car and start the vacation! (The Geo Team got out of the car when they arrived in the airport) (Cuts to the Geo Team going on a plane; Geo Guy is sitting next to Bloo) Geo Guy: Hey, Bloo. Bloo: Hey. Geo Guy: Where is the city Frankie Foster lives in? What state? Bloo: Err.... I honestly do not know. The only geographical fact about the city's location for sure is that it's somewhere in the United States. (Homer and Jan are behind them) Homer: (surprised) Heyyy.... (neutral) It's like the Springfield situation. Springfield is my city. (Bloo and Geo Guy turn around) Bloo and Geo Guy: We know! (They turn away) (The scene pans to where a disguised Gree Guy and Memy9909 are sitting) (Memy9909 used plastic surgery to make him look like Eric, and is wearing different clothes so the Geo Team won't notice him; Gree Guy is wearing a mask) Memy9909: (whispering) Well, master, what are we going to plan today? Gree Guy: (sneering; whispering) Replace the Foster's Home with a special lair for the Gree Team. (normal) By the way, why does your voice sound extremely different? It sounds similar to the red-masked ninja from that Turtles cartoon. Memy9909: I didn't want the Geo Losers to find out so I have stolen Rob Paulsen's, the voice actor of that ninja, vocal cords. Gree Guy: Cool. (The airplane lands in the city where the Foster's Home is located in) Gree Guy: We're in err... What-is-the-name City. (The Geo Team, Gree Guy, Memy9909 and some other people get off the plane) Green Bob: I hope the Gree Team haven't followed us to this place. Geo Guy: I agree. They should have stayed in jail by now. (The Geo Team walk away) Gree Guy: (sneering) They're wrong, very wrong. Act 3 (Fades to the Geo Team arriving outside the Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) Bloo: Look, guys. This is the Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Crash Bandicoot: This place is gigantic. (Bloo runs to the door and knocks on it) (Madame Foster opens the door) Madame Foster: (happy) Oh, hello, Bloo. It's been awhile since I've seen you. Bloo: Hello. Madame Foster: (happy) By the way, who are these imaginary friends that have come with you? Dave: Hey! Crash Bandicoot: We are not imaginary friends. Madame Foster: But some of you guys look surreal. Geo Guy: Surreal, shmurreal! Bloo: By the way, is Frankie Foster here? I was here to meet her. Madame Foster: (happy) Oh, yes, she is. You guys can come in. (The Geo Team go inside of the house) Geo Guy: Does this Frankie girl know that you're visiting today? Bloo: Yes, because I found her phone number in the city's phone book and I decided to call her. Geo Guy: Did she agree? Bloo: Is snow white? Geo Guy: Yes, bu-- Bloo: It was a rhetorical question. Madame Foster: Enough of that chit chat, I'm going to show a mini tour of this house. (points at the living room) This is the living room. (They go in it) (Frankie Foster is sitting there watching TV) Frankie Foster: (turning around) Oh, hi, Bloo. Bloo: Hello, Frankie. Madame Foster: (talking to the rest of the Geo Team) Fellows, that person is my granddaughter, Frankie Foster. She's a caretaker of the imaginary friends here. Frankie Foster: Bloo, who are these guys? Bloo: (excited) Well, these guys are the members of Geo Team, the team that I am part of. You might not know them because they aren't really known outside of Geo Country, Pennsylvania. Frankie Foster: Cool. Who's the leader, though? Bloo: The leader is Geo Guy, who is right behind me. (The Geo Team pay attention to Bloo) The Geo Team: Huh? Bloo: It's just a fact that you guys already know. Dave: Oh. (Cuts to Memy9909 at the window) Memy9909: (evil laugh loudly) MWAHAHAHA! Coraline: Did anyone hear Raphael laugh in a diabolical way? Geo Guy: Well, we heard it. This is getting weird. (Geo Guy opens the window Memy9909 was at, and punched him in the face) Geo Guy: (angry) How did you get here in Seattle? (The camera zooms out to reveal the paused animated screen footage inside the television at the TV show director's office in the live-action world) Gabriel Garcia: Wait a minute! Something's not right. (angry) It's supposed to be an unknown city from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, not Seattle in Washington! (exhausted) Oh, boy. I need a break. (Gabriel takes a nap on the couch in the TV show director's office) (Geo Guy, an animated character that was in the live-action world, popped on-screen) Geo Guy: Hey guys, the production staff of the Geo Team including the creator of the show are having a hard time. So, they needed to take a break, but don't worry, they'll get back to work and get the story right. So don't go away, and stay in your seats. We'll be right back after these messages. (Geo Guy walked off-screen) (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to the Geo Team walking out of Taco Bell) Green Bob: Taco Bell is awesome! Bloo: Hey, guys, what did you think of the visit to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends? Dave: (speaking Minionese) Pik tos gopa! Subtitle text: It was great! Jason: It was awesome. I like Wilt because he is very good at basketball. Sadly, he doesn't have his other arm. Geo: Eduardo was an interesting Imaginary Friend. Green Bob: That Imaginary Friend, Cheese, was very annoying. Geo Guy: Yes, Green Bob, I heard that. But at least, Coco was bearable. (Cuts to The Geo Team near a shop that sells TVs) Bloo: (walking) This city is one of the greatest cities of the United States of America. Green Bob: (stops walking to look at the TVs at the shop's window) Guys, come and look. Something's happened to the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. (The rest of team sees the TVs; on the TV, the building is replaced with another building that says "The Gree Team Lair" on top) (The Geo Team gasped) Geo Guy: Remember that evil stranger that I punched? Green Bob: Yes. Geo Guy: I think that the evil stranger was a Gree Team member in disguise so he could destroy the house. Eventually, he did. Green Bob: And the only Gree Team members that looked like the person are Memy Thousands or Warren Cook. Geo Guy: But it's mostly likely Memy9909 because he likes to plan the schemes most of the time. Green Bob: Boy, was I wrong. Bloo: The Gree Team might have followed us to this city. (The city's local station's news reporter shows up on the TVs) News Reporter: Very, very, very, really recently, a guy, who sounds like Rob Paulsen in the Raphael's voice from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and a mask-wearing, blue and purple blob... Uh, what was it? Oh yeah! A stranger disguised as Eric, who was named Memy9909, and a purple and blue Greeian blob named Gree Guy, along with their gang, The Gree Team, have destroyed the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The Gree Team forced and scare other people out of the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, who were used to stay inside the building the whole time. They've destroyed the mansion, a few hours later, to replace it with their own building. Bloo: I was definitely right. Cartman: They followed us, those idiots. (Cuts to the Gree Team at the Gree Team Lair, formerly Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Gree Guy: MWAHAHA! We've succeeded our plan. (The scene goes back to the Geo Team) Bloo: (turns around) Huh? (turns away; excited) Guys, Frankie's coming! (Bloo saw Frankie Foster) Margo: We've already met her. Frankie: (sarcastic; angry) Way to go, guys. Geo Guy: Why are you being sarcastic like a certain nickel from that object game show? Frankie: (shouting angrily) It's because that you guys didn't do ANYTHING to defend the home from the invasion. Green Bob: We didn't know it wasn't going to happen. Crash: Anyway, we are going to live our lives normally. Bloo: I agree with Crash. Frankie: (sarcastic) Thanks for being helpful, Blooregard Q. Kazoo. (throws tomatoes at Bloo) (Frankie Foster, Madame Foster, and the other Imaginary Friends were laughing at the Geo Team) Bloo: (angry) Hey! Don't laugh at me and my friends like that. Frankie: We don't care about your opinions since you did nothing to help. (talking to her grandmother and the other Imaginary Friends) Come on! Let's go to the city's homeless shelter. (Frankie, her grandmother and the Imaginary Friends walk away, but Madame Foster does something to Homer) Madame Foster: Pointless man! (pokes Homer's eye with her walking stick) Homer: D'oh! (Madame Foster walked away, along with the other Imaginary Friends and Frankie Foster, to the city's homeless shelter) Geo Guy: (talking to the Geo Team) Gee golly. The Foster's Home guys were being mean to us for no reason. We didn't know that the Gree Team were going to invade the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Homer: (angry) And I got a black eye from who I thought was a nice person! (normal) Let's take a bus to the Foster's Home. Act 5: The Return of Foster's Home (Fades to the Geo Team arriving outside of the Foster's Home by bus) Bus Driver: (angry) The Geo Traitors, you're here at what used to be the Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Geo Guy: How did you know that we didn't defend it? Bus Driver: Eduardo told me. Geo Guy: Darn it! (Cuts to the Geo Team getting literally kicked out of the bus) Bus Driver: (angry) Never go on this bus ever again! (The bus drives away) Coraline: How rude of him. (They see the Gree Team Lair, or the formerly-called Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Bloo: Look at what they have done. (The Geo Team go inside) Geo Guy: They'll be... busted. (A cage falls on them; now they are trapped inside the cage) Geo Guy: (angry) What the freakin' doofus? (Gree Guy's voice is heard) Gree Guy's voice: (evil laugh) MWAHAHAHA! (normal) Now, you losers have failed to avoid the cage. Bloo: Oh no, you didn't! (slides out of the cage) When you're a Imaginary Friend like me, you can slide out of cages easily. Crash Bandicoot: I think it's time to do the tornado! (spins like a tornado) The Geo Team (except Bloo): Woah! (The tornado picks up the cage, lets the Geo Team escape out of it and when the tornado lets go of the cage, the cage squashes Sack99Swell and Warren Cook in a cartoonish way) Sack99Swell: Ow! Warren Cook: Ouch! (Bloo sees the living room) Bloo: (whispering loud enough) Guys, the rest of the Gree Team are in the living room! (The Geo Team goes inside of the living room) Gree Guy: Well, well, well. Look what we have here? Bloo: You're the Gree Team! (The screen pauses and cuts to Gabriel Garcia, the TV show director who was outside of the animated world inside the television screen in the live-action world, pausing the footage with the TV remote) Gabriel Garcia: Why is the Geo Team here? They were supposed to be banned from the city of Whatever-it-calls. (Gabriel rewinds the footage with his TV remote, as the screen cuts back to the inside view of the Gree Team lair, or the formerly-called Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, in the animated world, where the Geo Team and the Gree Team are staring at each other) Gree Guy: Are you the stupid Geo Traitors, or the Lameo Traitors, that ditched off from defending the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends? Or... should I say, the Gree Team lair? Geo Guy: (confused) Well, we're the Geo Team, obviously, when those Imaginary Friends and the Fosters called us the Geo Traitors. (angry) But yes, we're the Geo Team, and we're here to stop this evil scheming madness. Memy9909: No need for the obvious answer. Toon Link: Who the heck is that guy? Gree Guy: Oh, you remembered him. That's Memy9909, who underwent plastic surgery and replaced his own vocal cords with the voice actor Rob Paulsen's vocal cords. Green Bob: It's a great thing that you punched Memy9909 when he appeared at the window. Geo Guy: Thank you. (Motto starts) Gree Guy: We're The Gree Team. Pingux2012: We make the best crime schemes. CookieEater2: We've replaced the outside of the Foster's Home. Memy9909: And gonna ruin the Geo Team's reputation. Gree Guy: Gree Guy! Pingux2012: Pingux! CookieEater2: Cookie Eater! Memy9909: Memy, the rebel! Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy and Elias: And Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy and Elias! (Motto ends) Keithy Guy: Where are Warren and Sack99Swell? Crash: Well, they have been defeated by my winds. Memy9909: (shouting angrily) OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! (speaking normally, angry) You're going to be in big trouble now! (Frankie Foster, Madame Foster and the Imaginary Friends rush in to see the battle) Frankie: Sorry to interrupt you, guys, but since Wilt, the red guy, noticed you guys having a battle, we decided to watch. Bloo: However, Wilt, it will be more like WWF than NBA. (Toon Link slices Pingux2012 and CookieEater2) Pingux2012: Ow... Bryan Guy: (laughing at Pingux2012 while walking) Hahahah-- (trips over Pingux2012's bottom half) Ouch... (Little Guy punches Keithy Guy) The Once-Ler: Six down, three to go! Frankie: (talking to her grandmother and the Imaginary Friends) I'm starting to gain respect for Bloo again. (talking to Bloo) Go, Bloo! (Bloo jumps in mid-air and kicks Elias) Bloo: Take... that! Elias: Nooo!!! (falls down) I'm on the ground! Bloo: Too bad... (looking at the ground) Darn it. (falls down) Phew! Madame Foster: (claps) Well done, Blooregard Q. Kazoo. Geo Guy and Green Bob: Now, it's our chance to finish it off! (Green Bob kicks Memy9909 and Geo Guy punches Gree Guy) Geo Guy: Beaten. (Memy9909 and Gree Guy crash into each other) Green Bob: Now they are. (Frankie, Madame Foster and the Imaginary Friends clap) Wilt: Wow! I can't clap because I don't have my other arm. Gree Guy: (angry) I hate you, the Geo Team. (Madame Foster pokes Gree Guy's right eye with a stick) Gree Guy: (angry) And you too, Mary Foster and the Imaginary Friends. Madame Foster: It's Madame Foster, not Mary Foster! Gree Guy: (getting a tantrum on the Geo Team) It's not fair! (calms down) I still hate Madame Foster, though! (angry) That's it! I'm robbing a bank in Dallas, Texas! Geo Guy: (handcuffs Gree Guy) Not today, you evil liar! You're going to jail with the Gree Team, and you'll be staying in a cell with Joe, William, Jack, and Averell Dalton. Act 6 (Fades to the Gree Team getting arrested by the city's police officers) Police officer #1: You're under arrest, boys. Police officer #2: For being bad! Police officer #3: Like the Daltons! (The Gree Team get into the police car and the police car drives away) (The Geo Team, Frankie and Madame Foster looked away) Frankie: Bloo, I'm deeply sorry for accusing you for not doing anything about it. Bloo: Apology accepted! Frankie: Your team's leader did do something about it by punching Memy9909 earlier on. Geo Guy: Thank you. Madame Foster: Now you are allowed to visit the Foster's Home again when we will change the outside. Jan: You banned us? Madame Foster: I banned you guys when Frankie was in a bad mood. Now that she has apologized to you guys, you're allowed to get a visit in the Foster's Home again. The Geo Team: Oh. (Clocks wipes to where the Geo Team leaving the Geoville Airport) Bloo: It was fun in Unknown City. Geo Guy: Definitely, Blooregard. Bloo: Just because Frankie Foster called me that, it doesn't mean that you have to. (They go into the Geo Car and Homer drives the car away) (The outside of the car is shown) (Iris wipe occurs on the Geo Car) (The song "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina & the Waves is playing on the radio) Homer: I love this song. (singing) I'm walking on sunshine! D'oh-uh! Coraline: Oh, Homer... Not your mediocre singing again. (Iris wipe occurs on Coraline's face) Coraline: At least, the viewers don't have to suffer through this madness. But, the creator and the director of this show will help me shut Homer's mouth with duct tape from singing like a mediocre. (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears) (Gabriel, the live-action character who was known as the TV show creator, pops onto the black screen) Gabriel Garcia: (looking to the right) I heard that, Coraline. (looking at the camera) Thanks for watching this episode. See you next time. (Gabriel walks away off-screen) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts